


Don't Go...

by orphan_account



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Don't Go, Hell, M/M, Murder, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, Welcome, don't die, see you in hell, stab, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just kinda a Welcome to Hell Sockathan oneshot I came up with I guess? It's kinda a sad oneshot but I dunno I liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go...

Jonathan stood on the very edge of the roof of his school. He wasn't supposed to be here. He really wasn't. It was sometime just after midnight, and he had found a backdoor left unlocked. He wasn't sure if such a thing was lcky or unlucky for him.

A boy with a strange scarlet hat floated in front of him, his usual gold looking goggles resting at their usual spot on top of his head. 

"I'm sorry Sock... I really am..." he mumbled softly to the floating boy. 

The strange floating boy, only visible to the blonde boy standing on the roof, cocked his head to the side as he looked to the taller male. "What do you mean...?" he asked softly. 

Jonathan thought long and hard for a minute. He knew he was going to do this one way or another, and there would be no way Sock would be able to stop him. 

The blonde shifted from side to side for a minute, shifting the weight of his feet, before pursing his lips and closing his eyes. 

"I... I'm tired of feeling this way Sock... It's so lonely. I can't take the aching feeling another moment. Everywhere I go, it's like I'm just a shadow. I wonder if people can even  _see_ me sometimes..."

Jonathan was never one who had a lot of friends when he was younger. He was considered as a bit of an introvert. Or perhaps it was the fact that he preferred the company of a few people rather than of a large group. He wasn't the best at making friends either. Jonathan was the quiet sort. If you could get conversation out of him, you either annoyed him or you meant a lot to him. 

A quiet breeze blew through the air. It was cold and uninviting, chilling Jonathan down to the bone despite his heavy grey sweatshirt he was wearing. 

Sock however, was speechless. It was his job to help with these sorts of situations, right? But Sock didn't want this to happen. No... not to Jonathan... not after they had finally gotten to the point in which they got along. Why did this have to be happening? Was this even real? Was this  _really_ happening?

Sock slowly leaned in and wrapped his arms around the surprisingly thin highschooler. He made sure to focus on his ghostly form so that he wouldn't pass right through the other. 

"Sock... can you maybe let go now?" 

Sock shook his head. It had been two minutes of him hugging him like this, but he was determined not to let go. He didn't want to let go. "Jonathan... please don't do this... I don't want this to happen to you... I.. c-care about you too much..."

Jonathan tensed up for a moment. "But... " He sighed softly before nodding. "Yeah... you're right."

Sock perked up slightly and looked up at him, no longer hiding his face in the fabric of the grey hoodie. "Good..."

He very slowly loosened his grip, before pulling away completely.

Before Sock knew it, Jonathan was falling down through the air of the three story building after having whispering something briskly next to where his ear should have been. 

Sock blinked.

Did that... just happen.

" _No... don't look down..._ "

But Sock of course, couldn't help it. What he found was nearly exactly what he expected. He floated down slowly to the motionless body of Jonathan. The blood pooled from his bones sticking through his skin in some places. His back was definitely broken. Both legs were crushed. But he was still alive. Small whimpers escaped his lips. 

Sock might have loved seeing things die, but for some reason, this got to him. Tears pooled in his eyes. He felt around for his knife in the pocket of his vest. He was greeted by the feeling of cold metal against his fingertips. As he pulled it out, he slowly knelt down next to the motionless blonde. 

"I guess I finally did it... huh?" he mumbled miserably. A couple tears dripped down his cheeks as he let out a small, pitiful laugh. "Please don't go Jonathan... I love you..."

He gently nuzzled the blonde's stomach as he squeezed his eyes shut. He then slowly lifted his hand above his head. After a short pause, he let his hand fall. There was a sickening and desperate gasp for air as Jonathan's heart was pierced by the cold metal of the blade. 

"I'll see you in hell... Napoleon..." Jonathan croaked out with his final breath, dying with a small smile on his face.

Sock wiped the tears from his eyes, a melancholy filled smile spreading across his face. "S-see you in hell...."

 

 

((sorry this sucks it's late and I wanted to get the idea out))

 


End file.
